Believe In Myself
"Believe In Myself" is the theme of Miles "Tails" Prower from Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2. In Sonic Adventure it was performed by Karen Brake, and in Sonic Adventure 2 by Kaz Silver, with Jun Senoue on the guitar. An acoustic version of "Believe In Myself" was used in the game Sonic and the Black Knight during the Blacksmith's scene. Also, the SA2 version of this theme to Téa Gardner. Legacy Having differences similar to the differences between the two versions of "It Doesn't Matter", the version in Sonic Adventure is a little bit slower than the version in Sonic Adventure 2, and is a little more laid back. An instrumental of the Sonic Adventure 2 version is Tails' all-star music in Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing. Lyrics Sonic Adventure version When all alone in my chair, I just go about wishin' I wanna be strong, I really wanna be trusted When all alone in my bed, I just go about yearnin' I wanna be cool, I also wanna be like him But that's not somethin' I can do so easily This is not simply my way, my style Gotta get a hold of my life I wanna fly high So I can reach the highest of all the heavens Somebody will be Waiting for me so I have gotta fly higher Gotta keep goin' Everything is a brand new challenge for me I will believe in myself This is the only start for me When all alone in my sleep I just go about dreamin' I see myself there, having the same adventure If I just follow you, I will not see the light Now's the time to find my way through this life I'm tryin' so hard to be strong I wanna fly high So I can reach the highest of all the heavens Somebody will be Waiting for me so I have gotta fly higher Gotta keep going Everything is a brand new challenge for me I will believe in myself This is the only start for me solo Many friends help me out In return I help them Certain things I can do, and there's things that only I can do No one's alone I wanna fly high So I can reach the highest of all the heavens Somebody will be Waiting for me so I have gotta fly higher Gotta keep goin' Everything is a brand new challenge for me I will believe in myself This is the only start for me, me, me Connection to Character *''I wanna be strong, I really wanna be trusted'' - Tails wanting to be a reliable friend. *''I wanna be cool, I also wanna be like him'' - Tails wanting to be like Sonic. *''I wanna fly high'' - Tails' ability to fly. *''So I can reach the highest of all the heavens'' - Tails wants to be the best he can possibly be. *''If I just follow you, I will not see the light'' - Tails realizing if he just tries to be like Sonic, he will never improve himself. *''I'm tryin' so hard to be strong'' - Tails always doing his best. *''Many friends help me out, In return I help them'' - Tails helping Sonic and the others and vice-versa. *''Certain things I can do, and there's things that only I can do'' - Tails can do things no one else can do. *''I see myself having the same adventure''- Tails wanting to have the same adventures as Sonic. Sonic Adventure 2 version When all alone in my chair, I just go about wishing Wanna be strong, really wanna be trusted, ahh When all alone in my bed, I just go about yearning Wanna be cool, I also wanna be like him But that's not something I can do so easily This is not simply my way, my own style Gotta get a hold of my life I wanna fly high So I can reach the highest of all the heavens Somebody will be Waiting for me so I've got to fly higher When all alone in my sleep, I just go about dreaming I see myself there, having the same adventure If I just follow you, I will never see the light Now is the time to find my way through this life Trying so hard to be strong I've gotta keep going Everything is a brand new challenge for me And I will believe Believe in myself This is the only way for me solo Many friends help me out, in return I help them Certain things I can do And there are things that only I can do No one's alone I wanna fly high So I can reach the highest of all the heavens Somebody will be Waiting for me so I've got to fly higher Trivia *"Believe In Myself" is written from Tails' point of view. When the lyrics say "him" or "you", they are referring to Sonic. *The version used in Sonic Adventure 2 is about twice as long as the one in its predecessor. *The music for Bridge Zone from the [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(8-bit) 8-bit Sonic the Hedgehog] was remixed for this theme. *A violin instrumental version of this song plays in the background in the blacksmith shop in Sonic and the Black Knight. *The drums in the beginning sounds similar to the drums in Never Turn Back. *The song in the sound test refers to Tails by his real name--Miles Category:Theme songs